The present disclosure relates generally to enhanced security printing of a layout template.
Product labeling and security packaging are important components of brand protection, product tracking and authenticating, as well as of anti-counterfeiting initiatives. Product labeling and security packaging involve providing each package with a unique ID, in the form of, for example, a deterrent or mark. Such deterrents/marks may be overt and/or covert, and contain authenticable data. Such deterrents enable the product to be identified and tracked, and the product inventory to be maintained. Furthermore, measures are often taken to enhance the probability that the product cannot be counterfeited, for example, by making the packaging or labels difficult and/or time consuming to replicate and/or by using variable data printing (VDP).
Security deterrents often compete with branding, sales and other product information for printed real estate. As such, it may be advantageous for the deterrent to simultaneously provide multiple levels of protection and functionality, or for the deterrence to be integrated into the printing process in such a way that the branding and/or product information contains authenticable data that is hidden in plain sight.